


JJ Mayfield Oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Angst, Car Sex, Drunk Sex, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Jealous sex, Jealousy, Kissing, Love, Make up sex, Oral Sex, Outerbanks - Freeform, Reader Insert, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Steamy, Summer Romance, Weed, collection, i'll add tags as i go, one shots, requests open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A bunch of one shots between you, the reader, and JJ Mayfield from Outer Banks. There will be some smut, some angst, some fluff. Whatever you want, I've got it. Requests are open.
Relationships: JJ (Outer Banks)/Original Female Character(s), JJ (Outer Banks)/Reader, JJ (Outer Banks)/You, John B/Sarah Cameron (mentioned), Sarah Cameron & JJ & Kiara & Pope & John B. Routledge
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	1. Waiting and Weed

**Author's Note:**

> You and JJ are forced to keep watch in the van together. To ease the tension, JJ breaks out a joint from his stash, in the hopes that the night won't devolve into a screaming match like it usually does between you and him. The night is long. And boring. And suddenly, JJ just looks so sexy in the moonlight.

Your shoulders are tense as the van bounces along the dirt road. You clench your jaw. John B had told you the plan before hand and you were not happy. Not happy at all. You pop your neck. You peer out at the full moon and wish to be somewhere else - anywhere else- but your gang needs you here. Better make the best of it. Too soon, the van is coming to a halt outside the target location. You are on a new hunt now, and are hoping to find some sort of clue to lead you in the right direction. There is a moment of silence before John B turns around from the drivers seat to face all of you in the back.

"Alright. We're here. Here's the plan. Sarah, you come with me into the library to look for the Journal. If we find Captain Jovah's journal, we may be able to track his journey across the island and find his grave. Pope, Kie, I need you to scope around the premises. See if you can find signs of something being buried, or, like, hidden in the garden. The Captain was rumoured to be a paranoid man and he might have buried it." John B turns his eyes on the final two. "You two," he says, gesturing to you and JJ, "keep a lookout and behave. If anyone sus comes around, just honk twice and get the engine running. There's a lot at stake here." He turns a cold gaze on JJ. "Don't shoot anyone."

JJ replies with a smirk. "Hey, I didn't even bring it." You roll your eyes. You'd seen him shove it into his back pack when you'd picked him up earlier. You decide it's probably best not to mention it to John B. You don't want to jeopardise the whole night. John B finally looks to you, pity in his eye. 

"Take care of him."

You knew why he had to do it. Obviously he wanted to head out with Sarah, and Pope and Kie had their own shit to sort out but you were pissed. And your glare let him know that.

"Take care of yourself," you shoot back, with an "I'll get you back later" smile. Giving you a final smile, he jumps out of the van.

When the others have disappeared into the darkness, you sit back and pull out your phone. It's going to be a long night, and you want to give yourself the best chance of not murdering JJ Maybank. Although, if you were going to do it, an old, near forgotten library on the very edge of Outer Banks was probably the best place to do it. A few minutes later, the van is fogging up and the sweet smell of marijuana is permeating the air inside the van. You look up to find JJ staring at you with a smirk, joint held deftly between his fingers.

"Are you fucking serious right now?"

JJ takes a long drag from the joint, leaning back against the seat from his perch on the floor. "If you want to survive the night, I suggest you loosen up, Princess." Something about his easy smirk makes you want to rip your hair out.

"Oh, what, afraid I can't handle you, stoner boy?" JJ lets out a small chuckle, blowing smoke out as he does so.

"I know you can't."

You grace that with nothing but a snort. JJ may have been a difficult bastard, but it was nothing you hadn't dealt with before. Asshole fuckboys who took what they wanted by fire or by force? No contest.

This interests JJ. He leans forward, pulling one knee up to lean on. "Looking to prove me wrong?"

You shoot a smirk back his way. "Oh JJ, the very fact that you think I can't handle you is simply adorable." Grabbing the joint from between his fingers, you take a long drag, almost instantly feeling the weed start to dull your senses. "Shit," you breathe out with a small stream of smoke leaving your lips. "This really is good stuff."

JJ feigns offence. "You doubted me, Princess?"

"I just figured your Stoner ass just didn't care what it was smoking anymore."

"Oh, and you know so much about weed, Miss Golden Girl. I'm surprised you'd even hang out with a stoner like me with that stick up your ass."

"Don't pretend like you know me," you snarl. "How long have I been hanging out with you and tell me three things you know about me."

"I know you're bitchy for no reason. And clearly too good for us. Oh, and I know that you are head over heels in love with John B, but newsflash, Princess, he doesn't love you back."

You don't know whether to laugh or cry or scream, so you remain neutral, grabbing his joint and jumping out the van into the cool night air. You take a long drag, blowing out the smoke in long tendrils into the night air and praying for the high to take you far away from this shit show. The stars are starting to spin a little by the time JJ joins you outside, sitting next to you on the bonnet of the van. He has yet another joint in his hand, half smoked already, probably aiding his semi-calm demeanour. 

"Look, Y/N,-"

"Forget it. It's fine."

You turn to look at him. You wish you knew what was happening in that boy's head. Wish you knew why he hated you so much. The moonlight reflects off his face and somehow for the first time that night you notice the black eye he was sporting. 

"Shit," without thinking you reach out a hand to touch his face. "Fighting, Stoner Boy?" 

You think he's going to recoil from your touch, and maybe it was the weed, but you found him leaning into it. "Mmm always," he murmurs.

Your tongue is loose, because suddenly you find yourself asking, "Why do you hate me? I've never understood what it is about me that you can't stand." 

He says nothing, but just turns to look at you. Your head is spinning and you don't know if it's the weed or the look in his eye that's making your mind whirl. Before you can blink, you're pinned against the hood of the van, with JJ's soft lips moving against yours with what felt like unprecedented passion. His body is fire against yours in the cold night air. You close your eyes and lean into the kiss. Holy. Shit. Despite the scrapes that your gentle hands seek out on his face, his lips are surprisingly smooth. He kisses you insistently and passionately, making you thank whatever entity that was watching over you for the car beneath you, or your legs would've given out by now. He's warm. And beautiful. And passionate. And... Gone too soon. 

You can barely see straight as he pulls away from you. He leaves you panting on the hood, taking several steps away, eyes wild. 

"Shit," he curses, kicking a rock that was lying in the road. "This is why. This is why I can't stand you. Because you drive me fucking crazy and it makes me wild when you bite that fucking lip of yours, but I see the way you look at _him_. And I know a princess like you would never want a fuckup like me."

Your head is still spinning. Maybe you'd gone overboard with the weed tonight. You couldn't have heard correctly. JJ was... jealous? You frown, and suddenly everything clicks into place. He's jealous of John B. John B. He thinks you're in love with him. JJ turns to leave, but you grab his hand and pull him to where you're seated on the hood of the car, settling him to stand between your legs. 

"Are you... jealous, stoner boy? And here I thought you hated me."

JJ tries for a snarl but it just comes across half-hearted as his eyes are trailed firmly on your lips. 

You lean forward and place a gentle kiss on his jaw, just touching your lips to his skin. "You're in luck," you whisper against his skin. "You have nothing to be jealous of. John B and I are just friends."

JJ's eyes flutter closed and he fights the urge to groan as you kiss a small trail of sloppy kisses up his jaw before licking a thin stripe along the shell of his ear. You whisper,"Still think I can't handle you?"

A flood gate inside JJ bursts open and he cups your face in his hands and ravenously kisses your lips with his. A shiver runs down your spine that has nothing to do with the chill of the night and everything to do with the heat of the kiss. He nibbles roughly on your bottom lip and your hands find their way into his hair to pull at his blond locks. Suddenly his hands are roaming your body, leaving trails of electricity that spark in your blood. They trail down your sides and hips and onto your thighs and with the strength he was holding you there, you knew there were at least going to be red marks if not bruises tomorrow. JJ licks your bottom lip, and your lips part slightly to allow him access. The warm, wet heat of his tongue almost makes you groan and you arch your back in response, inadvertently rubbing up against the rather prominent tent in JJ's shorts. 

You can't breathe. You pull away from JJ, lungs panting for air. JJ, however, wastes no times with menial tasks, such as breathing, and instead starts trailing his hot kisses down your neck, causing you to throw your head back to give him better access. You look up at the stars that were almost dancing in the night sky now and have to suppress a laugh. Who would've thought. You and Stoner Boy, huh. What a night.

JJ sucks harshly on your sweet spot, pulling you firmly back into the present and drawing a groan from your throat. "Shit, that was hot," JJ whispers between kisses as he leans his head against your shoulder, kissing your collarbone. You pull him back into a tumbling kiss, this time consciously grinding down against him as his hands moved further and further up beneath your shirt to feel your boobs. His hands move slowly and sensuously, a harsh contrast to the harsh and desperate tango of your lips. Finally, JJ's hands make their way to the hem of your shirt, about to pull it over your head. 

"Hey, hey, hey," You pant, trying to find your logic between JJ's intoxicating kisses. "We're outside. Anyone could see us."

"Y/N, it's dark and we're in the middle of nowhere. And if they wanna see, let them see."

This is almost enough to convince you. But... "What about the others?" 

He smirks. "You know them. They'll be gone until we tell them to come back. No way Pope isn't going to go into the library. Fucking nerd."

You slap his shoulder, but your resolve is fading, thinking of nothing more but getting JJ's lips on yours again. He pulls you in for another scathing kiss. "Van. Now." You murmur against his lips. 

Compliantly, he hooks his hands beneath your ass and you jump to wrap your legs around his waist. Again, you're rubbing up against him and this time both of you are groaning as he lays you down right on the floor of the van, closing the door behind him. In between kissing, you manage to gasp out, "Shirt. Off. Now." He complies, hastily pulling away and yanking his shirt over his head. As soon as it's thrown to the back of the van, his hands slip beneath the hem of your shirt and pulled it off just as quickly. 

Your bra follows soon after and you don't even see its trajectory as JJ pulls you in again, tongues tangling and exploring until you can't even tell where you end and he begins. When he pulls back and finally gets a good look at you, he lets out a low "fuuuuuck" before running his hands over your boobs, taking each of your nipples between his fingers and rolling them. You can't hold back the moan in your throat, arching your back into his hands. At this point, you're willing to bet that JJ is a boxers kind of guy, because his shorts aren't hiding any of his arousal. He kisses and licks his way all the way down from your neck, kissing down between the valley of your breasts, and briefly spending attention on each of your nipples, before kissing further down your tanned stomach. His tongue briefly dips into your navel, and it makes you want to moan out his name, the feeling so foreign and yet pleasurable, but you bite your lip to prevent any noises that could be held against you from escaping. Eventually, he reaches your shorts and your hands tangle in his hair. He's kissing and nibbling around the waistline of your shorts, but theres a fire burning in you and you're sure your wetness could seep through even your jeans any time now. 

"JJ, I swear to God, if you dont take my shorts off right not I'm gonna-"

"Gonna what?" He asks, resting his chin on your stomach and looking up at you with mischievous eyes. Oh two can play at that game.

Space is limited, but you manage to get JJ on his back so that you're straddling his hips. You lean down, placing soft kisses just under his ear. "I'm going to make you suffer." Mimicking JJ's earlier movements, you begin kissing a train down his neck and to his chest. You run your tongue over every smooth, sculpted muscle, and savour the lingering taste of sweat and the faint hint of the ocean on his skin. You kiss down, down, kissing along his V-line before mouthing at the edge of his shorts. JJ is a groaning mess by the time you are cupping him through his shorts, kissing at a spot on his hip that makes him squirm. You lightly begin to rub him and the friction of the fabric and your hand sends JJ careening, muttering jumbled curses under his breath. Eventually, he lets out a strangled, "Y/N... Please." You smirk. 

"That's what I thought." At an excruciatingly slow place, you drag his shorts and underwear (boxers, you were right), down his legs, admiring the sight as you throw JJ's pants somewhere into the van. 

"Like what you see?" he smirks. 

You grip him suddenly, and none too gently, causing him to groan. "Huh. If only I'd known before how easy it is to get you to shut up," you quip. He's too preoccupied to deign to respond. JJ looks down at where you're seated and there's something animalistic in his eyes. You've seen it there before, in the throes of a fight, or the heat of a chase, but never with this much intensity. Keeping your eyes locked with him, you lick a long stripe up his cock, just to see how he'd respond. His pupils immediately dilate and you feel a hand tangling in your hair. Slowly, teasingly, you place kisses up his length, before taking his head into your mouth and swirling your tongue around, careful to keep your teeth tucked away. You tongue the slit of his dick which is already leaking precum. At this he almost hits his head against the floor of the van as he throws his head back. A seemingly endless string of curses leave JJ's mouth as you begin to bob up and down slowly but surely taking more and more of him in until you're almost gagging. He's in heaven. He's sure of it. He's died and by some twist of nature he's ended up in heaven.

"Shit, Y/N," he manages to choke out, "you say I'm the fuckboy, but how the fuck did you get so good at this?" His words are cut off by a strangled cry when you take some of him down your throat and your muscles contract around him. You're finding it difficult to breathe and you can feel tears pricking the corners of your eyes, but the sounds JJ is making make it all worth it. You feel him twitching in your mouth. You know he's about to cum, but before you can even prepare yourself he's pushing you off of him. "No," he breathes. "When I cum, it's going to be in you."

You let out a breathless chuckle as JJ spins you two around. Finally, he yanks your shorts and underwear down with no dilly dallying. "Fuck you're gorgeous," he whispers, and you're not even sure if he realises he said it out loud but it makes you smirk. You're not sure if it's that that drives you crazy or the sheer desperation of the buildup, but you stop him from going down on you. "Lots of time later," you breathe. "I need you in me now."

"Shit," JJ whispers. "You're so fucking hot." He hovers above you, pulling one leg up and onto his shoulder to open you up for him. He slowly rubs his tip against your fold and over your clit, and you don't know if the weed made you sensitive, or you're just that desperate, but you almost see stars. "Fuck," JJ mutters as he drops your legs and stands up, hitting his head on the roof of the van. You feel like you're going to cry. 

"What is it, JJ? What now?"

"Condom," he chants as he looks for his pants which had been unceremoniously flung into the back of the car. You want to groan from the lack of friction, the frustration building inside you, but you know he's right. The last thing you need is a baby. Finally, JJ is back from scrambling around the back of the van, condom on and ready to continue where you left off. He pulls your leg over his shoulder again, and this time theres no teasing when he plunges straight into you. You scream, and you swear the others will be able to hear you from inside the library. JJ lets out a groan almost as loud as you as you clench around him. He looks down at you, checking to see if you were ok and it's all you can do to nod for him to MOVE, goddamnit. JJ doesn't disappoint. He sets a brutal, deep, yet slow and controlled pace. He hits all the right places within you and the burn of his stretch is painful, but gives the pleasure an edge you never knew you would enjoy. He leans down and nibbles on your ear and you feel like you're going to burst into a million pieces. He pushes you over the edge when he finally reaches down between you to rub your clit. His thrusts only speed up as he rubs quick circles over your clit. When he leans down to kiss you one final time, stars burst behind your eyes and you clench around JJ's cock. He swears and buries his face in your neck as you feel him spill into the condom and you both ride out your orgasms together. Your body is on fire and your mind non-functional as you both lie panting and coming down from your orgasms. 

"Holy shit," chuckles JJ, the first to recover. He pulls out of you and takes off the condom, tying it in a knot. He looks around, finding the empty bag that his weed was in to deposit the condom until he could dispose of it. You keep staring at the ceiling. 

"Holy shit indeed." There is a long moment of silence. "So what now?" you ask.

He snorts. "What do you mean what now?"

You do your best imitation of Kie and say, "No Pogue on Pogue macking."

He lets out a chuckle. "Fuck that. Nothing is keeping me from you after a night like that."

The beginnings of a smile work their way to the corner of your lips. "And you were jealous because you thought I liked John B." You smirk at him. "That means you have feelings for me.

He snorts again but doesn't bother with a reply. It's incontestable. He merely scratches around trying to find both your clothes to get you as presentable as possible before the others return. You both pray the smell of the weed overpowers the smell of sex in the van, but leave the doors open until they come back, Just in case.

***

The next day, you and JJ are sitting on the beach, soaking up the sun as you enjoy comfortable companionships when you here a voice calling from across the beach.

"Y/L/N," John B calls. You don't reply but watch him as he runs towards you and JJ with his surfboard under his arm. He kneels down between the two of you, looking you both over once before saying, "Look, I'm glad you two sorted out whatever the fuck was going on, but if you have sex in my van again, I'm going to make you pay to have it cleaned, got it?" 

You and JJ can't help it. You look at each other and burst into fits of laughter.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and JJ have an argument at a party. Upset, you head home ready for a quiet night with Netflix and maybe some ice-cream. But when JJ shows up, begging for forgiveness, how can you say no to that face? After all, he's willing to show you just how sorry he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to @nancysinatra for the prompt. I hope it's something like you imagined. :)

The music moves through your body and you can feel the stresses that the past year has brought leaving your tense muscles. It is finally Summer, and Summer brings with it the best beach parties. Cheap beer, music and friends. What more could a girl want.

As you gently sway your hips to the music you look up to find JJ in the crowd. You two have been best friends since before you could walk, and now it is your first summer together as a couple. You want to make it memorable. When you see him across the beach however, he is deep in conversation with John B, probably planning their next surfing day. You fight the urge to pout. No matter. If JJ doesn't want to have fun with you, that's his loss. You wander around the party until you spot Sarah and Kie, and you drag them onto the dance floor with you. You are all laughing at each other's ridiculous dance moves, twirling and waving your arms and celebrating the fact that you were finally free from school for a whole three months. Three months all to yourself to do whatever you want to do. You focus your attention to the music and let the rhythm guide your feet and your hips until you're letting loose every ounce of stress that has been weighing you down. you know JJ will join you when he has the chance. For now, you're perfectly content to have fun with your girls. So you dance and dance until the sand chafes between your toes and your head is light from spinning around. It is going to be the best summer yet. You just know it.

That is, you think so, until a commotion breaks out behind you. You don't even want to look, holding on to your euphoria for just a moment longer, but eventually you have to find out what all the fuss is about. Of course, there, not three feet away from you, is JJ scuffling around in the sand with one of the tourons. By the blood on JJ's fist, it looks like he's broken the poor boy's nose. You jump straight into action, grabbing JJ by the shoulders and hauling him off of the other boy. JJ struggles in your grip, but as soon as you open your mouth to say "What the hell are you doing, JJ?" He relaxes and turns to face you. "Are you insane?" You almost yell.

You can feel the anger bubbling just below your skin. This was supposed to be the perfect summer. You just wanted to have a good time with your boyfriend and your best friends. Was that too much to ask?

JJ's eyes are glittering and he's breathing heavily. One part of you wants to reach out with your fingers and smooth the crease in his brow so he doesn't look so distressed. The rational part of you is pissed. Really pissed. He opens his mouth to say something, but you cut him off. "Is this how every party is going to end? Jesus, JJ, I can't remember the last time I was able to let loose and not worry about you punching someone in the face. This? It's not cute," you hiss at him. One night. You just wanted one. Perfect. Goddamn. Night.

"Y/N, I..." he starts, but you cut him off again. 

"JJ, you know how important this Summer is to me. AND you know how I feel about violence. I don't understand you." Hot tears are bubbling beneath your eyelids. No no no no no no. This isn't right. JJ tries to say something again, but you can't bring yourself to look at him. You can feel hundreds of pairs of eyes on you, and you just need to get out of there. You turn around and storm to your car. You don't want to hear it. You're suddenly very tired and you just want to go home and switch on a movie that will make you cry. The chateaux is closest, and you know John B is going to be spending the night at Sarah's, so that's where you head. You don't feel like facing your parents right now, anyway.

You've just made yourself comfortable on the couch and are flipping through some Netflix romcoms when you hear a knock on the door. You stifle a groan in the pillow you're cuddling, but eventually get up. Before you even reach the door, you yell "You can only come in if you brought food." When you tear the door open, JJ is standing there with a huge take out bag and a sheepish smile. You grab the bag and check it. Well, let it not be said that JJ doesn't know what you like. Without a word you head back inside, taking a fry from the bag and munching on it as you head back to the couch. You don't have to look to know that JJ follows you in.

"Look, Y/N,"

"Did you get sauce for the nuggets," you interrupt. He pulls three sauces out of his pocket.

"Forgiven?" He asks as he throws them to you.

"Not by a long shot." You put the takeout bag down on the couch next to you and stand up to face him. You're a good few inches shorter than him, so you have to look up slightly, but though your size may be slightly diminutive, your palpable anger is not. "You knew how much i was looking forward to tonight. It's our first Summer together! I was so looking forward to dancing with you and getting a little tipsy and then coming home and... it was supposed to be perfect. Notice how I didn't include 'JJ punches someone in the face for unknown reasons' in tonight's agenda" You're practically vibrating with rage now, and you can see a muscles in JJ jaw twitch as he clenches his teeth.

"He was looking at you," he grinds out. You have to stifle a hysterical laugh.

"Lots of people look at me, JJ. Lots of people look at you. That's what people do; they look at each other. You were chatting to John B tonight, you didn't see me go and punch him in the face, now did you?" You brace yourself for JJ to snap back at you, but the sharp words don't come. When you look at him, all the tension has melted from his body.

"I know," he whispers, and you think that if you didn't know JJ better than you know yourself, you wouldn't have heard the slight tremor in his voice. "I just saw him and his friends at The Wreck earlier when I was dropping Kie off and the way he and his friends were talking, Y/N, like women were objects to be owned, and when I saw him watching you dance, I just..." His voice grows steely. "I couldn't bear the thought that he might hurt you."

You don't quite know how to respond. JJ has never been the touchy feely type. You plop yourself back down on the couch. "You're still a dick," you grumble because you don't know what else to say. There is a twitch at the corner of JJ's mouth and you just know he's holding back that stupid, sexy smirk of his.

"Yeah?" He says, sitting down next you. He steals one of your fries and you slap him on the shoulder.

"Forgiven?" He asks you again.

"Almost," you whisper, just to see what will happen. There's a look in JJ's eye and you want to know what he's thinking. This night may yet be salvageable. He smiles, then, playing along with your game.

"Okay, Princess. Tell me. What is the price of forgiveness."

You smile right back. "A kiss," you say, far too smug for JJ's liking.

He pushes your shoulders back until you're lying back on the couch, JJ leaning down over you. You spare only a moment of thought for your food, hoping it survived the fall, before JJ draws your attention to him and only him, so close that you can feel his warm breath on your cheek.

"Just one?" He asks. Your brain is too addled to respond, so you only nod, anticipating whats to come. Then, JJ just leans forward, planting a kiss right on your cheek. Before you know it, he's already up, the bag of takeout in his hands.

"Hey! No fair!" you whine, but JJ is just laughing and already half way to the kitchen. You quickly jump up from the couch and jump onto his back. "You're not forgiven," you whine into his ear. "That was hardly a kiss!"

He turns his face and kisses you on the cheek again. "One kiss for forgiveness. That was your price." he insists.

"I meant a proper kiss," you groan. JJ chuckles and puts down the food before helping you off his back. He presses you gently against the kitchen wall and cages you in with his strong arms.

"Fine," he whispers, his eyes already glancing down at your pouting lips. "A proper kiss then." Before you even know whats happening, JJ takes your face in his hands and presses his lips against your own. The kiss seems to send tingles through your whole body, much like the music had seemed to do earlier. JJ's thumb softly traces circles on your cheek and you reach up to tangle your hands in his hair. He groans and you can't help smiling against his lips. He's putty in your hands.

"No teasing, you little minx," he warns. You smile up at him, batting your eyelashes in a way that you know drive him crazy.

"Who says I'm teasing?" JJ smirks and presses a kiss to the corner of your lips. He moves across, gently pressing kisses along your jaw until he reaches just below your ear. He takes the time to nibble gently on your earlobe, sending shivers down your spine. JJ pulls back, gently lifting your hair over one shoulder to give him access to your neck.

"Did I tell you that you looked so beautiful tonight?" He asks between kisses as he lazily nibbles the skin of your neck. You don't reply, for fear that you'll just moan instead of responding coherently. You decide to just tangle your fingers deeper into his locks in response. "When I saw you there dancing I just..." he presses closer to you and he doesn't have to finish that sentence. You know _exactly_ how he is feeling. 

JJ presses even closer against you and you can feel the prominent tent in his pants pressed against your stomach. He pulls back and looks you in the eye. "So does that count as a proper kiss?"

You don't deign to respond, just grabbing ahold of JJ's shoulders and jumping, knowing he'll catch you as you wrap your legs around his waist. Your noses are practically touching as you whisper, "I think we can do a little better than that. Don't you?"

You feel him smile again as he captures your lips in another heart stopping kiss. Your tongues dance together and the thought crosses your mind that maybe this is what heaven feels like. To be so wholly his, and he so wholly yours that the lines between you begin to blur. You could create nebulas with a single kiss. It almost made your heart ache how much you loved him. Eventually when you both pull up for air, JJ whispers, "John B made me promise we wouldn't have sex on his couch."

You can't stop the laughter from bubbling up. Your idiot boys. Eventually, you just whisper back, "Guest bedroom." 

You are far from a virgin, and yet as JJ lays you down on the bed, looking down at you with undisguised adoration in his eyes, you feel that you might as well be. The way he makes you feel is indescribable. JJ leans down over you and kisses the tip of your nose. You scrunch it up and he smiles lightly at your cute expression. He then starts leaving kisses down your jaw again, hungrily nipping and sucking at your neck. That's JJ for you. Always marking you with hickeys. Possessive moron. God, you love him. As he keeps kissing lower, he reaches the neckline of your top, toying with it before looking to you. You give a slight nod and he quickly removes it, snapping off your bra with a practised ease that should be worrying, but is just very hot. He goes back to kissing his pathway down your body. He stops in between the valley of you breasts while one of his hands runs circles over your thigh, just short of wear you want him to touch. The lack of friction is making you squirm.

"I thought you told me to stop teasing," you breath. JJ chuckles and immediately starts kissing down between your boobs, gently tugging on each of them. He knows exactly how to drive you wild, as he tongue briefly circles your belly button and then dips into it as he continues to kiss a path down your stomach. Before you know it, JJ has ripped both your shorts and underwear off and thrown them to god knows where. 

You almost scream when JJ eventually put his mouth on you. He licks a long stripe up your wet folds before plunging his tongue into you making you cry out with ecstasy. He pumps a finger in and out of you, keeping an erratic pace so you can never anticipate whats coming. IT makes each sensation that much more heightened. JJ is sucking on your clit when he unexpectedly adds a second finger, continuing his fluctuating pace. That boy plays you like a violin. He knows exactly when you reach your breaking point and, at that moment, reaches up with his free hand to pinch your nipple. The electricity that shoots down your spine breaks open the flood gates and you feel yourself reach your orgasm. 

You're shaking as you come down from your high, pulling JJ back up to you to give you a deep, slow kiss. You can taste yourself on his lips. When you can finally form coherent thoughts again you mumble to him, "You're wearing too many clothes."

He laughs, kneeling above you and slowly unbuttoning his shirt. You fight the urge to drool. You will never get used to seeing JJ's body. Sculpted by the gods. As you trace your fingers over the curves of his abs, JJ takes his pants off, taking his underwear with them. You suck in a sharp breath as you gently wrap your fingers around him. He's hard a a rock. 

JJ leans down over you, giving you another beck on the lips. "Enough foreplay," he growls. "I need you. Now." His husky voice almost - _almost -_ makes you groan. 

Gently, and far too slowly for your liking, JJ pushes inside of you. He buries his face in your neck as you moan at the sensation. No matter how many times you and JJ had sex, you would never get desensitised to the feeling of him buried deep inside of you. Slowly, ever so slowly, JJ starts to pump in and out of you, this time sticking to an ever increasing rhythm that drives you wild. The universe falls away around you. It feels as if everything from the dawn of time has been building up this moment between the two of you. Two people, entangles in one another, with no thought of the past or the future. There is only the present. This moment, right here, with your boyfriend, JJ. 

The bed rocks as JJ's thrusts become quicker and deeper. He grabs one of your legs, lifting it over his shoulder to spread your hips wider. As he does, He brushes a spot inside of you that makes stars dance in front of your eyes. 

"JJ... I'm going to..." 

He kisses the side of your neck. "Me too, babe."

He reaches between the two of you, using his thumb to rub quick circles on your clit and for the second time that night you feel a coil inside your belly tighten until it bursts, and you release. Your walls clench around JJ and he groans, releasing inside of you. JJ leans his forehead against yours.

"I love you," he whispers so softly, you're worried you imagine it. You take his face in your hands and pull him into a gentle kiss. 

"I love you too."

JJ smiles. A genuine smile. "Does this mean I'm forgiven."

You smirk up at him. "I'm tempted to say no, just to see what would happen."

JJ smirks right back. You know that a long night still lies ahead. 

Maybe this was going to be the perfect Summer after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. Sorry I was MIA for so long. Let me know what you think. All comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated. :) This is also un-Beta'd, and most of it was written very late at night, so if you catch any errors, don't hesitate to let me know. :p


End file.
